Rude and Ginger
by Lupanaridae
Summary: The Doctor has always wanted to be ginger, but since Rose already loves him, she and Donna hatch a plan to help him see that he's perfect just the way he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Rude and Ginger**

Summary: The Doctor has always wanted to be ginger, but since Rose already loves him, she and Donna hatch a plan to help him see that he's perfect just the way he is.

**A/N – This was just a little plot bunny that came to me without warning and I just had to write it. I guess its AU because Rose and Donna are both traveling with the doctor. But honestly I don't care because I love Rose and I have a soft spot in my heart for fiery redheads. If you don't like, don't read! You have been warned. Just pretend that Doomsday never happened, Donna never had the mind of a Time Lord, and that David Tennant never regenerated into Matt Smith (sorry Matt, but David pwns all other doctors!).**

**Disclaimer: I am not British, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and I do not own the doctor, his TARDIS, or his wonderful screwdriver. Not even the replicas they sell online...**

"So how exactly did you come to be travelin' with the doctor?" Rose questioned, sitting across from Donna in the kitchen of the TARDIS. She had walked in to find the ginger-haired girl already awake, sipping a cup of hot steaming tea and decided to join her.

"Well I was actually getting married, believe it or not. One second I was walking down the aisle, and the next I'm in the TARDIS!"

"No way!" Rose burst out laughing, almost spilling her tea. "What did he say?"

"He just stood there like a bloomin' statue with his mouth to the floor and was like 'what? How did you get here?" This made Rose laugh even more, and Donna was now joining in, reveling in the fond memories.

"So how did you end up in here anyway?" Rose asked once she regained composure.

"I can't remember, actually. And the man talks in such riddles and gibberish that you can't understand him!"

"Oi! Never mock a Time Lord, Donna!" The doctor said, entering into the kitchen. He waggled his finger at her before smiling as his eyes rested on Rose. "Good morning!" he called to her.

Rose smiled shyly and her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. "Morning, doctor." Donna couldn't help but notice that special look that passed from the doctor to Rose. She also couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face because she thought they were so cute together.

"You two are up rather early." he remarked quickly, turned his back to poor himself a cup of tea. Donna rolled her eyes at his nervousness but otherwise ignored it.

"And you never sleep!" She piked up. "I ain't never seen a man who work his tail of on only a few minutes of sleep a day!" Donna waiting for the doctor to say something, but found he was busy studying his hair in the reflection of the toaster. "Oi, what are you doing?"

The doctor never looked up but continued messing with his hair. "Why haven't I ever been ginger? It doesn't make sense! I've been blonde, I've had short hair, curly hair, sexy hair, Afro hair and almost no hair, but never ginger!" His lips dropped into a frown. "It just doesn't make sense..."

"What are you going off about now?" Donna asked annoyed. As if finally noticing his companions, he straighten up with a small bounce and turned to them.

"Right then! The TARDIS needs a few more repairs before she's able to fly again, so we may be stuck in London for a few more hours. Off to fix the ol' girl up, Allons-y!" And before Donna or Rose could protest, he had flown from the room and returned to tinkering with his precious time machine.

The two women exchanged a look. "You wouldn't care whether he was ginger or any other color, would you? You'd still love him?"

Rose tiled her head slightly, a bit confused by the question. "Of course I would."

Donna smiled evilly. "Then what do you say we have a little fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who has faved, reviewed, and watched this story! I'm not quiet sure how long this will be. Originally it was going to be 3 chapters, but now I have some more inspiration thanks to you wonderful people!**

* * *

><p>After telling the doctor that they were going out for a few hours to do some shopping, Donna and Rose left the TARDIS to collect a few things for their brilliant plan. Instead of going right to the shops though, Donna insisted on calling up an "old friend".<p>

"Why can't we just buy some hair coloring?" Rose asked. Donna sighed.

"Because we don't want him to know we're coloring his hair! In case you didn't know, those hair dyes have a very unpleasant odor that is very VERY strong! We want to be sneaky, after all. But don't worry, my friend is a hair-coloring genius!"

Rose wasn't convinced. "Did he give 'imself that title?"

"Well of course!" Donna rolled her eyes and dialed the number. "Hello, Charlie, how are you darling? Oh I'm just calling to ask you for a favor..." Donna told her friend what she wanted, and he gave them a list of supplies. "Thanks so much, Charlie dear. You're a lifesaver!"

Rose could barely contain her laughter. "Charlie dear?"

Donna shrugged. "He's a retired hair dresser and calls everyone dear or darling. Its always best to be on good terms with him though cuz he tends to be a bit moody."

Rose sighed, deciding to drop it, and scanned over the shopping list. But the more she read, the more skeptical she was. Distilled water, xanthum gum powder, liquid castile soap, vegetable oil and...

"Why do you have red and yellow jello written down?"

"Cuz he said that's what give this formula the ginger color!"

"Are you sure that this will work?" Rose gestured to the list. "These seem a bit.. random? I mean seriously, look at it!"

"Oh, and we need once more thing!" Donna scribbled something onto the list, and Rose actually cracked a smile.

"Banana oil?"

"Because he sure does love bananas, don't you, doctor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I have no way of knowing if jello can be used to dye your hair ginger. I found something about it on Google, but I am not responsible for any mishaps that may occur if you chose to use it. The rest of the ingredients DO have a purpose and can actually make something, but you will have to wait and see to find out what it is!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - So how am I doing for my first Doctor Who fic? I feel the doctor himself might be a little OOC in this chapter, but I can't say for sure... let me know what you all think ok?**

* * *

><p>Two hours after they got off the phone with Donna's friend, Rose and Donna were already walking back towards the TARDIS. When they finally arrived and stepped inside, they were greeted by a burst of sparks followed by a few shouts of Gallifrean curses. When the doctor heard the TARDIS doors, he slid out from under the console and attempted to stand, only to get his feet caught in a couple of wires.<p>

Rose ran forward to catch her Time Lord as he plunged towards the floor. She caught him under his armpits, and he quickly righted himself.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" she asked, trying hard to hold back a smile. His hands and suit were covered with some kind of grease, and his hair was sticking up and a very odd angle.

"Weell, aside from the TARDIS being just a little bit... shall we say, unexpectedly difficult, which means we may have to stay for a few more days, I'm as fit as a fiddle!" He gave her a cheeky grin, and she had to smile because his face had several black streaks all over.

"Well, me and Donna were out shopping, and we got something for you." Donna handed Rose a bottle of a yellow liquid, and she handed it to the doctor. "It's banana shampoo!" Rose beamed, and the doctor's eyes grew large.

"What? I had no idea they made such a thing! Wait, why is there no brand on this? Its blank!"

Donna jumped in. "It's a free sample. The lady was givin' em out at the market. None had the company name on it. Strange, I know, but oh well."

The Time Lord gave his companions the biggest smile he could. "Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, you are the most brilliant beings in the entire galaxy!"

He gave Rose several kisses on her forehead, check, and nose before giving her one full on the lips. Finally he ran to Donna and wrapped her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground and he spun her several times. She began to scream when he picked her up, but refused to put her down, which made Rose roll with laughter. Finally he obliged, and with a humongous grin still on his face he addressed them both.

"I promise I will properly thank you for this once the TARDIS is fixed. A special trip for you both! But right now I think its time to test this shampoo!" Before either one could utter a goodbye, the doctor had bounded off to the showers. Donna and Rose burst into more smiles and high fived each other.

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Rose grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Over 200 people have viewed this, and only 3 reviews? Mmmmm... c'mon, guys just a few little words please?**

* * *

><p>Once Rose and Donna heard running water, they retired to their separate rooms and waited. This was surely the hardest part of their whole plan, but it was unavoidable. Rose tapped her fingers impatiently as she watched the clock. Fortunately the doctor took very quick showers, which would eliminate some of the wait time.<p>

The second hand passed by slowly nonetheless. Eventually she heard the water shut off, and knew it wouldn't be long now. She picked up a book and tried to pass the remaining few minutes. She could distinctly hear the TARDIS hum through the walls of her room. From out of no where she heard the doctor's voice.

"ROOOSSE! DONNAAAA!" But just as she was about to get to her feet, she heard the pounding of his footsteps coming down the hall. Within seconds his came to a screeching halt at her room, looked more disheveled than she'd ever seen him. His jacket was missing and his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned (she had to fight to keep her gaze on his eyes), his hair was wet, flapping every which way on his head, and... ginger.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It had actually worked. It wasn't quite as rich as Donna's hair, and it ended up being a bit lighter, but it looked marvelous on him.

"Rose!" he said excitedly, "I'm ginger!"

She nodded weakly, still finding it hard to keep her eyes away from his chest. "Yeah, I can see that." He was smiling wider then a kid in a candy store who had just gotten a puppy. In fact she was pretty sure she had never seen him like this before since she met him.

"Rose, I'm ginger!" he repeated as excited as ever.

"How exactly are you ginger?" she managed to ask.

"Questions later, I just have to show Donna!" he raced off again down the hallway to Donna's, which was just a few doors down.

As Rose stood up to join her companions, she could clearly hear Donna's voice saying, "Hey, sunshine, close up your bloomin shirt! You ain't impressin' no one since Rose ain't here to see ya!"

**Sorry this is so short! The next will surely be longer I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! I've also written a Ten/Rose one-shot if you want to read that too (kinda sad, so make sure you have a tissue handy). On to the story! I'm thinking of ending it after one more chapter...**

* * *

><p>While the doctor was super excited over his new ginger-haired self, he had found the energy to fix up the TARDIS and find a certain Captain Jack to show off his new hair. Once the TARDIS landed and was for sure working again, they eventually found Jack, who was surprised to say the least. He kept his questions to himself as the doctor offered him to come to the TARDIS for dinner. Once Jack was alone with Rose and Donna, he began his questioning.<p>

"Alright, can you please tell me why the doctor is ginger?"

"We dyed his hair!" Rose replied with an evil smile.

"With a homemade shampoo!" Donna added. The two women kept on smiling as Jack shook his head.

"What devious minds you two have." he smirked.

"But that's not the best part!" Donna said mysteriously. At a curious 'tell me now' look from Jack, she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. His eyebrows jumped to the top of his head and Donna smiled bigger than a Cheshire cat.

"I take back what I said before; Donna is the devious-minded one!" This earned him a slap from Rose. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Your forgetting that I helped too!" she pouted.

"Sorry!" he replied, not sounding real apologetic at all. "So when exactly does this next part of the devious plan take place?"

"Very very soon."

"Do you think I'd be able to stay around and witness the excitement?" Before Donna or Rose could answer, they heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

Rose smiled. "Does that give you an answer?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Last chapter! I wanted to get this finished before November because of Nanowrimo, *epic fail* I'm sorry about not keeping that promsie. I probably won't be updating any of my other stories until after Nano is over. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, watched, and faved this along the way!**

* * *

><p>The three companions stood up from their seats around the TARDIS and made their way towards the sound of the noise. They had barely made it past the first hallway, having not pinpointed the exact origin of the noise. But they soon heard a very audible "What?" echo and bounce off the walls. Rose, Donna and Jack ran off again, this time towards the kitchen area. The trio eventually found the Doctor, surrounded by a now broken cooking pan, a puddle of milk, and a few other unidentifiable food items. But that wasn't what was most shocking.<p>

He was breathing heavily, and staring at his reflection in the toaster. His hair, which had formerly been ginger, was now a bright almost neon colored shade of blue. His eyes were wider then all the times he had ever been scared, and he appeared frozen to the spot.

While Jack couldn't decide whether he should be surprised or burst out laughing, Rose and Donna were in awe. Eventually they both started laughing, which brought the Time Lord out of his funk and was now finally aware that he had guests.

The doctor stared at them, a bit dazed and confused as to why his companions were laughing at him. All of a sudden it hit him, and he narrowed his eyes surprised.

"Did YOU two have something to do with this?" when they kept on laughing even harder this time, his jaw dropped. For once in his life, he was utterly speechless.

"Oi, Timeboy, we got you good there!" Donna managed to get out. The Time Lord's face now looked hurt.  
>"Why would you ever do such a rude thing as this?" he asked the pair.<p>

Rose stepped forward. She had managed to regain her former composure. "You brought it on yourself, you know. Always complaining about not being ginger. It gets old after a while!" he opened his mouth to protest something but Rose cut him off. "And we just wanted to show you that we still love you, no matter what color your hair is!"

She followed up with a nice hug, which he returned once her words sank in completely. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"So does this mean your not mad at us?" Donna asked, pointing to Rose and herself.

"Oh, how could I stay mad at you two!" he smiled widely while Jack's eyes studied him suspiciously. "Now that the TARDIS is fixed, I think it's time we show the world – no, the universe – that Time Lords can be blue!"

Rose and Donna hurried off through the space ship again. Jack on the other hand stayed behind.

"You're not _really_ going to let them get away with that, are you Doctor?" He gave him a genuine Harkness grin.

The Doctor, still with a smile on his face, replied. "Of course not, Jack. Revenge is a dish best served cold after all. Care to help me as I relish in the sweet taste of it?"

Jack laughed. "You know me too well, doctor!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks! Although I'm not really interested in writing a sequel at this point, if someone else would like to take a shot at it, you are more than welcome to! Just be sure and tell so so I can read it when you post it! Thanks again for all the reviews! They seriously make my day :-)<strong>


End file.
